Just a Trick
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Afuera estaba Jane, de rodillas en el balcón, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en el centro del pecho dándose golpes suaves en él y tociendo ya de forma seca. Lisbon cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos...


Participante Challenger 5: Oneshot tema libre de The Mentalist: Foro en Español.

* * *

><p>Just a Trick<p>

- Jennifer Amsterdam, 27 años, estudiante de la escuela de derecho de baja California, índice académico más alto en todo el recinto - Dijo Lisbon deteniéndose para observar a la mujer de algunos 48 años, estatura mediana, cabellos rubios rizos, frente ancha, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y sonrisa elocuente.

- Envenenada con arsénico. Debe ser horrible morir así. - Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la comodidad de su sofá en la sala de estar de su residencia.

El equipo del CBI llevaba días con la investigación y aún no habían llegado con el paradero del asesino de la desafortunada mujer.

- Es una lástima. Tenía futuro. - El asesor caminó y se sentó en frente de la anfitriona del hogar.

- Si. Es terrible. Y lo más que me choca es que murió media hora después de haber salido de mi residencia. - Dijo la mujer mientras bajaba la vista y miraba al suelo.

Jane la observaba con detenimiento buscando pistas en su comportamiento. Estaba nerviosa, pero no eran los nervios de una asesina a punto de ser descubierta. - ¿Usted y ella alguna vez tuvieron algún mal entendido? -

La mujer levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada curiosa del consultor del CBI.

- No entiendo. Ya pasamos por esto. Oh, por Dios. No pensarán que yo lo hice, ¿verdad? Por que yo jamás haría una cosa así. - Dijo la mujer llevando sus manos a su pecho con nerviosismo.

- Usted fue de las últimas personas que la vieron con vida, señora McClinton. - Dijo Lisbon con sus manos en los bolsillos y colocándose de pie justo al lado derecho del asesor quien aún miraba a la mujer de forma sospechosa.

- Pero ella salió de aquí para la universidad. De aquí al recinto son algunos 15 minutos. Pudo haber sido allá. - Dijo la mujer buscando respuestas impaciente.

Desde el sofá, Jane dio una mirada fugaz a la cocina en donde se encontraba la hija única de la mujer, Sarah.

Sarah era una joven sordo-muda de 16 años, tranquila, estudiosa y con mucho potencial. Jane lo sabía aunque la chica se subestimara.

- ¿Cómo le va en la escuela a Sarah? - Preguntó Jane saliéndose de la conversación por completo.

La mujer miró a Jane algo confundida, pero contestó. - Le va bien. Pasará el semestre con excelentes calificaciones. -

- Muy bien. - Dijo Jane sin apartar la vista de la jovencita. - Se me apatece una taza de té - Dijo mirando a la mujer y luego a Lisbon.

Lisbon lo miró con cara de desaprovación.

- Oh, claro! Le diré a Sarah que la prepare. A ella le encanta estar en la cocina. - Dijo entre sonrisas.

- No te preocupes - Dijo Jane levantándose del sofá. - Yo se la pediré. - Sonrió antes de abandonar la sala de estar y se dirigió a la cocina.

Entró a la cocina y sonrió grandemente a la adolescente. Abrió uno de los estantes y sacó una caja para preparar un té. Ella lo detuvo haciéndole una seña de que lo haría por él.

- Oh, gracias. - Contestó con alegría. - Estaré en la sala hablando con tu mamá. Ya descubrí quien asesinó a la chica de la universidad. Soy el único que lo sabe. - Dijo mientras hacia señas con su mano hacia la sala de estar.

La chica asintió con sonrisa suave y sacó la tetera para preparar el té.

Jane caminó nuevamente hacia la sala de estar mientras Lisbon y la mujer mantenían la conversación.

- Tu hija es un amor. - Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

- Si, lo es. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella. - Sonreía genuinamente.

- No imaginamos cuanto. - Entró Lisbon en la conversación sonriendo de igual manera.

Minutos después, la chica entró a la sala de estar con el té de Jane y lo colocó en la mesa de enfrente.

- Oh, muchas gracias. - Dijo el asesor a la vez que tomaba la taza y acercaba sus labios inmediatamente a ella.

La mujer observaba al suelo con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué tan triste? - Preguntó Jane observándola.

- Es que no puedo imaginar como una persona puede quitarle la vida a otra, lanzando así por la borda su propia vida. -

- A veces la gente hace cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. - La miró acusadoramente Lisbon.

Jane colocó la taza nuevamente en la mesa y se levantó del sofá. Caminó por la sala de estar mirando a todo su alrededor con cautela.

- Ya le dije, agente Lisbon. No pueden pensar en que yo lo hice. Soy una mujer que sigue la palabra de Dios al pie de... - Se detuvo al ver que el asesor se colocó la mano en el pecho y miró al suelo pensativo. - ¿Se siente bien, señor Jane? - Preguntó con preocupación.

Lisbon volteó la mirada para encontrar a un Jane algo pálido y sudoroso. - ¿Jane? -

Jane observó la taza de té que se encontraba encima de la mesa y luego a las mujeres que estaban alrededor de esta. - Me ha envenenado. - Dijo perplejo.

- ¿Perdón? - Dijo la señora MClinton levantándose del sofá asustada.

- Su hija, Sarah. Le dije que sabía quien era el asesino y me ha envenenado. - Contestó el asesor con la mano aún en el pecho.

Lisbon lo miró con desconcierto y luego miró de igual forma a MClinton.

- Debes estar de broma. - Dijo Lisbon con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

El asesor miró a la agente por última vez para luego salir corriendo hacia el balcón, llevarse el dedo índice hasta lo más profundo de su garganta y vomitar hasta el cansancio.

Sarah miró perpleja la escena. Lisbon quedó paralizada por unos momentos al igual que la madre de la chica.

- Sarah... estás... arrestada! - Dijo mirando a ambas mujeres, pero corriendo trás el asesor para auxiliarlo.

La madre de Sarah la miro consternada y triste. - ¿Saritah? - Le dijo con ojos llorosos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que el efecto no sucedería tan rápido en Jane. Le explicó a su madre en lenguaje de señas que lo había hecho por ella. La pobre mujer se dejó caer en el sofá para llorar desconsoladamente.

Afuera estaba Jane, de rodillas en el balcón, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en el centro del pecho dándose golpes suaves en él y tociendo ya de forma seca. Lisbon cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. Su cara y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto vomitar. Tocó el pulso de su cuello y lo notó rápido. Tenía taquicardia.

- Dios, Jane. - Dijo sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo para llamar al 911.

El la observó y rápidamente le apartó el teléfono celular de sus manos.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? - Lo miró con desconcierto.

- Estoy bien, Lisbon. - Contestó con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué estás bien? - Dijo mirándolo asustada.

- Si. Estoy bien. Yo no bebí del té. - Dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la boca.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó incrédula.

- Que no bebí del té. - Repitió.

_Hace algunos minutos atrás:_

_Mientras Lisbon y McClinton hablaban sobre el caso, Jane aprovechó la distracción de las mujeres para vertir parte del té en la tierra del tiesto de barro que se encontraba a su lado. _

- Eres un maldito hijo de puta. ¡Casi me matas del susto! - Le gritó la agente.

- Si, si. Ya, ya. Yo tú, entró antes de que desaparezcan la taza de té. - Dijo haciendo señas para que entrara.

- Tienes razón. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Seguro que no tomaste ni un poco? Por que no te ves bien. - Dijo aún preocupada.

- No, Lisbon. Estaré bien. En serio. Solo fue un truco. - Trataba de tranquilizarla tocando su hombro.

- Pero, ¿Y la taquicardia? - Seguía dudosa.

- Lisbon, eso es algo que yo puedo controlar. En serio. El único pesar que tengo es que me deshice del desayuno de esta mañana. - DIjo con cara de molestia.

Lisbon lo miró con cara de asco. - Ack... no se como pudiste. La tienes apuntada, Jane. Me la debes por el susto que me hiciste pasar. - Dijo levantándose para volver a entrar a la casa a tomar la evidencia y llevarse a Sarah bajo arresto.

- Necesito un vaso de agua, pero esta vez lo serviré yo. O creo que mejor espero a que salgamos y compro una botella en la esquina. - Dijo entrando a la residencia acomodándose la chaqueta.

FIN

* * *

><p>Creo que el día que pase esto en la serie, Lisbon se encargará de matar a Jane con sus propias manos. xD<p>

Reviews? ;)


End file.
